Strobe no Sora
is the first ending theme for Switch! Pretty Cure, sung by Sakamoto Maaya, Harpy's voice actress. The song made its debut in episode 1 on March 14th, 2020. Synopsis Lyrics TV size |-|romanji= Nagakute semai TONNERU wo nukete sugu no mabushisa ni nite iru yo Shibaraku hamada masshiroi sekai nanosa Kokoro no jyunbi nante daremo mattete kurenai ki ga tsuita toki ni wa Hajimatteita hate no nai monogatari Wakatteru Wakatteru nigiri tsubushita yowasa Sonna toki ni kikoeta ano oto wa nandatta Dokokara kikoeteru no Dare ga yobi tometeru no Sore wa tashika ni myaku wo utsu Karada kara afuredeta inochi no oto Yume wo kanaeru hito wa Ai sarete iru hito wa Yorokobi to onaji itami wo Zenshin de uketomete tatakatterunda Nagakute semai TONNERU wo nukete sugu no mabushisa ni nite iru yo Shibaraku hamada masshiroi sekai nanosa |-|kanji= 長くて狭いトンネルを抜けて すぐの眩しさに似ているよ しばらくはまだ真白い世界なのさ 心の準備なんて誰も待っててくれない 気が付いた時には始まっていた 果てのない物語 わかってる わかってる 握りつぶした弱さ そんなときに聞こえた あの音はなんだった どこから聞こえてるの 誰が呼び止めてるの それは確かに脈を打つ 身体から溢れ出た命の音 夢を叶える人は 愛されている人は 喜びと同じ痛みを 全身で受け止めて戦ってるんだ 長くて狭いトンネルを抜けて すぐの眩しさに似ているよ しばらくはまだ真白い世界なのさ |-|English= It's like the brightness that hits you right after coming through a long and narrow tunnel For a while it's nothing but a world of pure white No one'll wait for you to prepare yourself emotionally When I noticed it had already begun, a tale with no end I know I know, the weakness I crushed in my hands What was that sound that I heard at such a time Where is it coming from? Who is calling me to stop? That's the sound of life that spilled out from the body, pulsating with certainty Those who make dreams come true Those who are loved Are fighting while accepting with all their being Joys and equal pains It's like the brightness that hits you right after coming through a long and narrow tunnel For a while it's nothing but a world of pure white Full ver. |-|romanji= Nagakute semai TONNERU wo nukete sugu no mabushisa ni nite iru yo Shibaraku hamada masshiroi sekai nanosa Kokoro no jyunbi nante daremo mattete kurenai ki ga tsuita toki ni wa Hajimatteita hate no nai monogatari Wakatteru Wakatteru nigiri tsubushita yowasa Sonna toki ni kikoeta ano oto wa nandatta Dokokara kikoeteru no Dare ga yobi tometeru no Sore wa tashika ni myaku wo utsu Karada kara afuredeta inochi no oto Yume wo kanaeru hito wa Ai sarete iru hito wa Yorokobi to onaji itami wo Zenshin de uketomete tatakatterunda Nagakute semai TONNERU wo nukete sugu no mabushisa ni nite iru yo Kumo no kirema ni atarashii kaze no michi Fui ni mune wo tataita ano oto wa nandatta Dareka wo tayoreba ii Motto shinjireba ii Sou sasayaki kakeru youni Kurikaeshi nari hibiku inochi no oto Niji ga kiete shimau koto Nureta tsuchi ga aru koto Misugoshite ita kiseki hodo Nani yori mo utsukushiku kagayaite ita Yurusareta ki ga shita umarete kita koto Yume wo kanaeru hito wa Ai sarete iru hito wa Yorokobi to onaji itami wo Zenshin de uketomete tatakatterunda Nagakute semai TONNERU wo nukete sugu no mabushisa ni nite iru yo Shibaraku hamada masshiroi sekai nanosa |-|kanji= 長くて狭いトンネルを抜けて すぐの眩しさに似ているよ しばらくはまだ真白い世界なのさ 心の準備なんて誰も待っててくれない 気が付いた時には始まっていた 果てのない物語 わかってる わかってる 握りつぶした弱さ そんなときに聞こえた あの音はなんだった どこから聞こえてるの 誰が呼び止めてるの それは確かに脈を打つ 身体から溢れ出た命の音 夢を叶える人は 愛されている人は 喜びと同じ痛みを 全身で受け止めて戦ってるんだ 長くて狭いトンネルを抜けて すぐの眩しさに似ているよ 雲の切れ間に新しい風の道 不意に胸を叩いたあの音はなんだった 誰かを頼ればいい もっと信じればいい そう囁きかけるように 繰り返し鳴り響く命の音 虹が消えてしまうこと 濡れた土があること 見過ごしていた奇跡ほど 何よりも美しく輝いていた Ha… 許された気がした 生まれてきたこと La la lalala… Fu fu fu… lalala… 夢を叶える人は 愛されている人は 喜びと同じ痛みを 全身で受け止めて戦ってるんだ 長くて狭いトンネルを抜けて すぐの眩しさに似ているよ しばらくはまだ真白い世界なのさ |-|English= It's like the brightness that hits you right after coming through a long and narrow tunnel For a while it's nothing but a world of pure white No one'll wait for you to prepare yourself emotionally When I noticed it had already begun, a tale with no end I know I know, the weakness I crushed in my hands What was that sound that I heard at such a time Where is it coming from? Who is calling me to stop? That's the sound of life that spilled out from the body, pulsating with certainty Those who make dreams come true Those who are loved Are fighting while accepting with all their being Joys and equal pains It's like the brightness that hits you right after coming through a long and narrow tunnel From between the clouds, the path of a new wind What was that sound that unexpectedly knocked at my heart? It's okay to rely on someone It's okay to have more faith The sound of life that continuously rings out as if to so whisper in my ear The fact that rainbows disappear The fact that there is moist ground The miracles that I had always overlooked Were shining more beautifully than anything else I felt like I had been forgiven for being born Those who make dreams come true Those who are loved Are fighting while accepting with all their being Joys and equal pains It's like the brightness that hits you right after coming through a long and narrow tunnel For a while it's nothing but a world of pure white Trivia *This is the first ending song to be performed by a antagonist's voice actor. *This ending is not in CGI.